


Amanda's Big Plan

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [10]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time for Amanda to do what she does best but there are complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Big Plan

Amanda’s big plan  
By  
Mckplk

 

Amanda went to Paris expecting a fairly easy get in get out and away with the chalice. Unfortunately Andrew Tomas had a superb set up. If she had not known better she would have thought the system was set up with her in mind. Mr. Tomas was having a party showing off his collection and Amanda had managed to get and invitation. She showed up in a long black dress that had a slit up the side and a low back and front. She was breath taking.

Amanda walked around the room making small talk with the guests stopping to look at the cases that housed the art and museum pieces when she spotted what she came for. She walked up to the case the chalice was the only thing in this case. It was fairly plain but it had ancient Sumerian writing along the bottom. She was startled by a hand on her elbow.

“That is a very old piece. It’s one of my favorites actually.” The gentleman stated as he looked at the chalice. “My apologies my name is Andrew Tomas.” He held his hand out to her. Amanda took it giving him a sweet smile.

“I’m Elizabeth Pierson it’s very nice to meet you Mr. Tomas. You have a very lovely home.” She greeted but nearly froze when she seen the top of a tattoo on his right wrist. They walked around the showroom talking about the different pieces and other mundane subjects. “Well it was very nice to meet you but I’m afraid I have to be going.” Amanda said

“It was a pleasure showing you around. I hope to see you again.” Andrew began “Is there any chance your free for dinner say tomorrow night?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to see how my schedule looks but I might be available.” Amanda replied as she reached into her purse. “Here is my card. I look forward to your call.” She managed to blush a little as she handed the card to him deliberately touching his hand.

“Till tomorrow.” He answered giving her hand a kiss. Amanda left quickly heading straight to the barge.

***

Amanda was stocking back and forth furious. “I can’t believe it! Why didn’t Joe tell me this guy was a watcher? You should see his system. I bet he thinks its Amanda proof. Hell I bet he studied my chronicles before he put in his system. This is going to take a little more time than I thought.”

Duncan sat quietly on the couch with a scotch in his hand. “Calm down Amanda we’ll just have to figure out something different that’s all.”

“Something different?” She spun on him. “And what would you suggest? Knocking on his door um excuse me but may I borrow your priceless chalice. I want to bring my friend back to life and it’s kinda important.” Amanda ranted then threw her hands up. She stomped back and forth a few more times then she stopped cold making Duncan very uncomfortable.

“Amanda what‘s going through that devious mind of yours?” Duncan asked 

“I‘m thinking that this system maybe Amanda proof but I‘ll bet it‘s not Duncan and Joe proof.” Amanda smiled brightly over at Mac who was already shaking his head no. 

“That‘s not a good idea. Breaking into places is your thing not mine” Duncan tried to reason but he knew that look she was already plotting.

“Oh relax I‘ll go out with him tomorrow and get him to let me look around again. You know get the private tour so I can make sure I don‘t miss anything then I‘ll set up the plans. Then the next night I preoccupy our watcher friend while you go in pick up the chalice and out again. It’ll be perfect!” Amanda said as she sat down into Duncan’s lap seductively and kissed him senselessly.

“I know I’m going to regret this but where do we start?” Duncan conceded 

“We start in the morning tonight your mine.” Amanda purred as she pounced.

***

Methos parked the car in front of the barge. Diana was sound asleep in the passenger’s seat. The trip back from the spring had been quiet giving Methos a chance to think about what Diana had told him. By the time he had made it to the barge he had come to a few decisions. The first one was he wasn’t going to let Diana out of his sight till this was all over. The second was that he needed to show her how to use a gun.

Methos got out of the car and went around to the passenger’s side and opened the door he squatted down and gently shook Diana. “Sweat heart we’re here time to wake up, just until we get inside.” He said softly.

Diana stirred slowly opening her eyes and smiling at him. “Mu sa-ge-guru nun kai aei.” she said sleepily

Methos stopped breathing as he translated the words ‘my heart’s desire now and forever’ He had not taught her that phrase and he was wandering where she had found it. Then his mind started working again Diana was a professor of ancient history of course she would be able to research the language. Methos started helping her out of the car as he responded. “Ga ki-aga za-e”

Diana smiled sleepily as she put her arm around his neck. “I love you too.” and she kissed his nose playfully. They walked up to the plank of the barge and Methos felt immortal presence.

“Someone’s here probably Mac but just in case can you stand on your own?” Methos asked not liking how vulnerable he felt. Diana moved away and behind Methos.

Duncan walked out onto the deck of the barge sword in hand. “Methos?” Duncan inquired as he took in the dirty disheveled look of Methos then the exhausted look of Diana. He quickly walked down the plank as Methos moved to help Diana “What the hell happened?” Duncan asked as he moved to help steady Diana 

“It’s a long story let me get her settled then I’ll be happy to explain it all.” Methos replied tiredly. Now that he knew they were safe the fatigue he had been ignoring was starting to settle over him.

Duncan saw how tired they both were so he simply lifted Diana up into his arms and walked up the plank and into the barge. 

Duncan walked in with Diana in his arms and Amanda ran over to them “What happened? Is she alright?” Amanda asked alarmed at the sight.

“Nothing some sleep and a hot shower won’t cure.” Methos replied as he followed Duncan into his and Diana’s room.

Amanda paced the living room anxiously as she waited on someone to come out. She was just about to barge into the bed room and demand some answers when Duncan came out closing the door behind him. He walked over to the door leading outside and motioned for Amanda to follow him.

Once they were on deck Duncan walked over to the rail facing the river and leaned against it looking out at the water. Amanda walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her check against his back.

“So want to tell me what happened?” Amanda asked.

“Diana… she fell into the spring and hit her head. She was out for quite a while but she’s fine. It just gave Methos a really good scare.” Duncan answered. He knew there was more but he could wait to hear the rest. “But the good news is we have the holy water.” Duncan turned to face Amanda and drew her close.

“Poor Methos. Is he alright?” Amanda asked as she snuggled closer enjoying the warmth of Duncan’s arms.

“Yea, he’s just a little unnerved. He could have lost her today and I think it may have hit home just how mortal Diana is.” Duncan mused quietly as he thought back to the pain he had felt when Tessa was murdered.

“Oh no tell me he’s not going to go all over protective on her. Diana’s liable to kill him.” Amanda said then snickered as an image of Diana shooting Methos then throwing him over board came into her mind.

“I don’t think so but he might keep her close until he’s sure she’s alright. Do you know what he wants me to do as soon as we manage to get Richie back? He wants me to teach her how to use a sword.” Duncan said the thought made him uneasy. “He said he wanted her to be able to defend herself because of how dangerous it is to be around us.”

Amanda thought about it for a moment “That may not be a bad idea. I mean we do tend to draw trouble. If you’re having doubts about teaching her I would be willing to. I mean my way of fighting might suite her better.” Amanda offered.

“Thanks for the offer but I have a feeling that we are all going to have a hand in her defense against the dark immortals 101 training.” Duncan joked 

“Tell me Methos did not get you to read those books.” Amanda wined 

“I lost a bet but they turned out to be really good.” Duncan answered “It’s starting to get chilly out here I think it’s time for bed.”

“I couldn’t agree more since we’re going to have company for a while let’s see how good you are at being quiet.” Amanda said with a wicked smile as she took his hand and lead Duncan back below deck.

*** 

The next morning Amanda woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. She stretched contentedly and pushed up onto her elbows to look around. Methos was chopping an onion and looked up smiling at her.

“Good morning sleepy head.” He greeted cheerfully.

“You’re cooking.” Amanda stated a little surprised. As long as she had known Methos she had never seen him cook.

“You know I’ve learned a little in my life time. I just found that having someone else cook when it’s just me is so much easier.” He said as he added the onion to the melted butter in a pan.

“How’s Diana?” Amanda asked as she slipped her robe on and padded over to the kitchen area.

“She’s sleeping. Diana was tossing and turning all night talking in a dialect of ancient Sumerian. Fluently I might add. I think maybe she got more than just a vision from the spring.” Methos stated looking a little worried. He quickly masked it as he poured the eggs into the pan to make an omelet.

“Hmm, something smells really good.” Duncan said as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and immaculate as usual.

“Did you know Methos cooks?” Amanda asked. Methos gave her an appreciative smile and put the omelet on a plate. He opened the oven and pulled out some hash browns and fresh biscuits.

“Comfort food.” Methos explained. 

“Why don’t you go take that to Diana. We can fend for ourselves and I’ll bring in a plate for you in a little while.” Duncan offered.

“Thanks Mac.” Methos said as he put a glass of juice on the tray. He picked it up and quickly disappeared into his and Diana’s bedroom.

“Wow he really is rattled.” Amanda said once the door to the bedroom closed.

“Yea, I know how he feels. Every time Tessa had been caught up in something dangerous I would hover for a few weeks after it was over. It used to make her so mad and she would finally tell me that she was a big girl and that I needed to let her get back to work or she would take my head herself.” Duncan reminisced with a small smile on his face.

“She was definitely special.” Amanda said quietly then she got that determined look about her “Well I guess that means I can’t use Diana or Methos on our little caper.”

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Duncan agreed.

“So that leaves Joe. After we eat we need to head over to the bar and put our plan together.” Amanda said sweetly as she snagged a biscuit.

***

Joe was sitting at a table near the stage with his laptop. He was looking over the books checking to make sure everything was up to date. He knew that Tim was good at his job but Joe always liked to double check anyway. 

“Hey, Joe how’s everything going?” Amanda asked as she and Duncan walked into the bar.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Joe replied. Amanda came over and kissed him on the cheek. “So what do you want Amanda?” 

Amanda pretended to pout “How come everyone assumes I need something when I come see them?” She asked innocently.

“Because Amanda, you usually do need something so go ahead and tell him.” Duncan answered.

“Oh alright, Joe I need your help to get the chalice from your Watcher buddy.” She answered as she moved into a chair next to Joe and laying her hand on his leg.

Joe chuckled and looked over at Duncan, who had taken a seat across from him “So do you think she realizes that she does that or do you think it’s just habit and she has no idea?”

“Does it really matter? Personally I think she has a file on all of us that reads sucker for…” Duncan replied.

“Well in that case I better give before she finds out all my weaknesses. What do you need me to do darling?” Joe said with his best draw.

“You have a pretty good arsenal as well.” Amanda answered warmly “I bet that voice could melt any unsuspecting woman alive.”

“Alright you two, I think your egos have been inflated enough for today.” Duncan started “Back to the reason we are here.”

“Fine, spoiled sport. Joe what do you know about Andrew Tomas?” Amanda asked

“Well I know he’s a big fan of yours has read every chronicle entry we have on you. Why?” Joe asked 

“Because he has our chalice.” Amanda began then turned to Duncan “See I told you it was designed with me in mind.”

“Wait you mean to tell me Andrew has that cup?” Joe asked wide eyed 

“Yea, real bummer huh.” Duncan said but he sounded a lot like Richie.

“Duncan are you feeling alright?” Amanda asked putting her hand on his.

Duncan shook his head as if clearing it. “What? Sorry you caught me woolgathering.”

Amanda and Joe gave each other worried looks. “Darling have you been doing that a lot?”

“No more than usual.” Duncan answered “Why?”

“It’s nothing you just sounded like Richard for a moment.” Amanda said gently.

Duncan looked back and forth between his friends Joe just nodded once to agree with Amanda “Damn we have to hurry this up. So what do you think our best bet would be to get this chalice?” Duncan asked

“Well maybe if we ask for it or more to the point if Amanda asks for it, tell him you think it might be a Methos relic and that you think it will lead you to a stash of his maybe a lost chronicle or two.” Joe offered

“Do you think it could be that easy?” Amanda asked 

“He already knows who you are so he knows something is up just work your magic that you do so well and he’ll melt.” Joe assured her.

Amanda’s purse began ringing “Well speech of the devil.” She said as she pulled out her phone. “Hello.”

“Ms. Pierson?” Andrew asked

“Yes it is may I help you?” Amanda replied meekly falling into her roll of Elizabeth Pierson with ease.

“I was wondering if you would be available for lunch this afternoon?” He answered

“Oh Mr. Tomas.” She put just the right amount of surprise and excitement into her voice.

“Please, call me Andrew.”

“Andrew, let me check my appointments give me just a moment.” Amanda answered then muted the phone “Alright boys should I go to lunch with him or not?”

“It’s going to be your best bet.” Joe answered

Amanda motioned for them to be quiet then unmuted her phone. “Lunch would be wonderful. I can be ready in about an hour would that be alright?” Amanda offered

“Perfect where shall I pick you up?” Andrew answered enthusiastically.

“I’m at the university. You can pick me up in front of the history building. So, I’ll see you in an hour.” Amanda said shyly.

“An hour, till then.” And Andrew disconnected.

“Well hopefully in a few hours we should have our prize. I hope this works you know asking for something goes against my nature.” Amanda joked “Wait this isn’t going in my chronicles, I do have a reputation to protect.”

Everyone laughed and then Mac drove her over to the history department. Twenty minutes later Andrew Tomas drove up to the building.

Amanda got into the car and Andrew pulled out of the parking spot. “I hope you’re hungry. I’m taking us to a wonderful little Greek restaurant I know.” Andrew informed her with a warm smile.

“I’m famished Greek sounds wonderful.” Amanda said cheerfully. They drove in silence for a few minutes.

“So Elizabeth tell me about yourself. Obviously you’re not French so how did you come to work at the University?” Andrew asked. Amanda could see the amusement in his eyes as he asked.

“Andrew I need to tell you something.” Amanda began.

Andrew looked genuinely surprised and curious “Alright, I’m listening.”

“You already know who I really am. I saw your tattoo last night.” Amanda said 

“So you know about watchers. We weren’t sure about that. Yes Amanda I know who you are.” Andrew confirmed.

“Good, look I’m on a treasure hunt of sorts and I need one of your relics to find it.” She stated. “I know Watchers and Immortals are not supposed to work together, but I’m looking for a treasure trove that belonged to Methos. A friend of mine stumbled across some old journals. Anyway I need the chalice to find it. I wasn’t going to keep the chalice and I was even going to bring back a few things to add to your collection when I brought it back. But well your security system is superb and I don’t really have the time to figure out how to get around it. I mean I might be flattering myself but you did deign it around my Chronicles yes?” Amanda coddled.

“As a matter of fact I did design it around you. I figured if the Great Amanda couldn’t get around it then mere mortals thieves didn’t stand a chance.” He preened. “You said you’re looking for Methos treasure?”

“Yes, he was apparently gifted with some royal jewels and placed them in a hidden stash along with a few of his journals and other artifacts from his life.” Amanda said excitedly getting into the fib.

“And my chalice is the key.” He stated thoughtfully. They made it to the restaurant and he parked getting out and walking around to open Amanda’s door for her. “Well then Ms. Amanda perhaps we should discuss the terms of using my relic.” Andrew said as he led the way into the restaurant. 

They were quickly seated and food and drinks delivered to the table. “Did I mention I called ahead?” He asked mischief dancing in his eyes.

“The royal treatment I like it.” Amanda answered 

“Now let’s get business out of the way then we can enjoy our evening. I will allow you the use of my chalice, if you bring me the chronicles. If there are any relics I expect one of the pieces to add to my personal collection. And just one more thing I would like at least one more evening of your splendid company.” Andrew set out his demands.

“That sounds reasonable. Alright I agree.” She said and put her hand out. He took it and kissed the back.

“I look forward to seeing what you find.” He said “You may pick it up at any time.”

“Wonderful! Um Duncan McLeod is waiting for my call. May I?” She asked indicating that she had her cell phone.

“Of course I’ll call the house and give them instructions.” Andrew said pulling out his own phone.

***  
Duncan’s cell phone began ringing. “McLeod.” He answered 

“Duncan, Andrew has been sweet enough to lend us his chalice. He said you may go and pick it up at any time. Could you be a dear and get it please?” Amanda asked sweetly 

“We’re on our way.” Duncan answered and disconnected.

“So we’re getting the cup?” Joe asked

“Yea, come on she wants us to go get it right now.” Mac informed Joe.

“Great let’s go.” Joe replied as he got to his feet.

*** 

Duncan and Joe pulled up to the mansion about an hour later. They got out of the car and started to walk up to the house. Joe rang the bell and they waited a moment later a man opened the door. “May I help you?” The servant asked

“Joe Dawson and Duncan McLeod, we’re here to pick up one of Mr. Tomas’ relics.” Joe answered.

“Of course right this way I’m having it prepared it shouldn’t be too long. Would you like something to drink while you wait?” the servant asked automatically.

“No, we’re fine thank you.” Mac answered

“Very well I will bring the relic as soon as it is ready for transport.” Then the servant exited.

Mac and Joe walked around the room looking at the paintings and the different art pieces in the study. “Wow I don’t think I would ever want to live in a place I was afraid of breathing in look at all this stuff.” Joe said as he looked at a statue in the corner of the room. Then there was a crash and what sounded like a gunshot someplace outside the room they were in. Oh come on can’t we just for once do without the danger!” Joe complained as he pulled his gun out of his pocket.

They crept out of the study looking around for the source of the disturbance, Joe with his gun and Duncan with his sword. The walked down the corridor and heard hushed voices “Hurry up I don’t want to run into McLeod!” 

“Well so much for it just being a broken dish.” Joe deadpanned as they got into position to storm the room.

Duncan motioned one… two… three and they entered the room there was three men in ski masks standing over the servant from earlier he was dead. Joe aimed his gun at who he hoped was the leader. “Don’t move!” Joe yelled, unfortunately one of the men didn’t listen and turned to shoot. Joe pulled the trigger first and the masked man fell to the ground dead. “Anyone else?”

The leader said something in a language nether Duncan or Joe had heard before then the two thieves were collapsing and foaming at the mouth. Duncan ran to the nearest one and tried to help “Damn cyanide capsules.” Duncan said as he looked over at Joe. “What the hell is going on?” Duncan began looking through their pockets and found nothing the only thing he found on all three of them was identical antique pendants. 

“Where’s the cup?” Joe asked as he started to look around the room. He moved over to a side table and an air tight case sat on it Joe opened the box carefully and there was the chalice still in pristine condition. “I have it Mac. Now what?’ Joe asked as he closed the case again.

“First we call your watcher buddies to get this mess cleaned up after that we call Amanda to tell her what’s happened. Then we get out of here before anyone can start asking questions.

Joe made the proper calls then they took the chalice and went back to the barge to wait for Amanda and her new watcher friend.


End file.
